Conventionally, ferroelectric devices that use a piezoelectric effect or a pyroelectric effect of a ferroelectric film have been attracting attention.
As an example of a ferroelectric device of this type, conventionally, a MEMS (micro electro mechanical systems) device comprising a ferroelectric film as a function membrane has been proposed. As MEMS devices of this type, for example, a power-generating device and an actuator which use a piezoelectric effect of a ferroelectric film, and pyroelectric devices such as a pyroelectric infrared sensor which use a pyroelectric effect of a ferroelectric film are being developed at various facilities. Moreover, as a ferroelectric material that exhibits both a piezoelectric effect and a pyroelectric effect, for example, PZT (:Pb(Zr,Ti)O3) that is a type of a lead-based oxide ferroelectric is widely known.
In addition, conventionally, as a method for manufacturing a MEMS device having a ferroelectric film between a pair of electrodes, a method for manufacturing an actuator has been proposed which comprises: a step of forming a piezoelectric film that is a ferroelectric film on an electrode formed on an intermediate transfer body; a step of bonding together the piezoelectric film on the intermediate transfer body and a vibrating structure via a bonding layer; and a step of peeling the intermediate transfer body from the electrode (refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 describes that MgO or the like may be adopted as a material of the intermediate transfer body, PZT or the like may be adopted as a material of the piezoelectric film, and Si or the like may be adopted as a material of the vibrating structure.
Patent Document 1 also describes adopting a metal such as Pd, In, Sn, Ni, Ga, Cu, Ag, Mo, Ti, or Zr as a material of the bonding layer, forming the bonding layer on both the piezoelectric film and the vibrating structure, and bonding together the bonding layers by electrical heating, electrical pressure welding, or the like. Moreover, the bonding layer formed on the vibrating structure (a first bonding layer) is formed so as to span across a plurality of bonding layers (second bonding layers) respectively formed on surfaces of the plurality of patterned piezoelectric films.
Patent Document 1 also describes peeling the intermediate transfer body from the electrode by irradiating a laser beam that passes through the intermediate transfer body from the side of the intermediate transfer body.
Furthermore, Patent Document 1 describes constituting one electrode by the electrode described above and constituting another electrode by the bonding layers described above.
According to the method for manufacturing a MEMS device described above, a greater number of options for the material of the vibrating structure are provided, crystallinity and performance of the piezoelectric film can be arbitrarily adjusted, and the intermediate transfer body can be reused.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2003-309303
However, in the case of the method for manufacturing a MEMS device described in Patent Document 1, since the piezoelectric film on the intermediate transfer body and the vibrating structure are then bonded via the bonding layer after patterning the piezoelectric film that is a ferroelectric film, a step of patterning the piezoelectric film using a photolithographic technique and an etching technique is required. As a result, manufacturing cost increases. Alternatively, in a case where the piezoelectric film and the vibrating structure are bonded without patterning the piezoelectric film, the piezoelectric film must be patterned after bonding.